Lost in the Woods
by coco1987
Summary: The team gets lost in the woods. Murdock and Face get closer. This is my first A-Team story so it might suck. Rated for one word. Slash.


**I decided to write my first A-Team story since I love the show especially Murdock. I love Murdock and Faces friendship and had to write this. FYI the words in the song is actually what I used to say. I tent to make up my own words for songs when I don't know them.**

"What's wrong with the van, B.A.?" Hannibal asked.

"Don't know." B.A. answered.

They had been following a dirt road in the woods since Decker had the army surrounding the town on the main roads.

"Ok we'll walk a bit and see if there are any houses or unfriendlies around." Hannibal said.

It was starting to get really cold but as usual Face was the only one that whined.

"Can't we go back to the van; I'm fucking freezing my ass off."

Hannibal, Murdock and B.A all rolled their eyes.

"Run back and get your jacket." Hannibal told the Lieutenant.

Face sighed "I left it at the hotel."

Face started to shiver and Murdock couldn't stand to see him like that. He took off his leather jacket and gave it to Face.

"Aren't you going to be cold?" Face asked.

"Na. I'm real hot blooded." Murdock said with a smirk.

"Shut up fool or you're not going to have any blood." B.A. growled.

They walked another bit and Hannibal decided they should split up to cover more ground.

"B.A. you go down there, I'll go that way and Face, you and Murdock go that way."

"Why do I always get stuck with Murdock?" Face complained yet again.

"He knows how much you love me." Murdock wiggled his eyebrows.

"Or he knows how much I dislike you." B.A. snarled.

They all went their assigned paths.

Face was getting annoyed with Murdock making up stories and making voices to go along with them. "Please, stop. Do anything else." As soon as he said the words he regretted it.

Murdock then decided to start singing instead.

"In west Philadelphia, born and raised, on the playground is where I spent most of my days." Murdock rapped and Face rolled his eyes.

"Chilin' out, maxin', relaxin' all cool shooting some meatballs outside the school." Murdock continued.

Face busted out laughing. "Those are not the right words."

"I know but I don't know the right words." Murdock responded.

"Then why are you singing it?"

"Why should I deprive us of a great song just because I don't know the right words? My motto is when in doubt make up your own words." Murdock defended himself.

When Murdock had finished the song he decided to become every animal they came across.

Face was actually starting to enjoy himself. He couldn't help laughing when they seen a rabbit and Murdock jumped around after it.

"Come on you nut, we got to head back. It's starting to get dark."

Murdock looked around and it was only now that he noticed the dark.

"Facey, I don't like the dark." Murdock sounded like a little kid.

"Nothings going to happen."

Murdock looked truly scared and Face figured he owed him for giving him his jacket so he took hold of Murdock's hand.

"There's nothing in the dark that's not there in the daylight." Face tried to comfort.

"How do you know? You can't see in it." Murdock said.

Face looked at Murdock with astonishment. There may be times when Murdock talks nonsense but this was one of those times that his craziness actually made sense.

"What exactly do you think is in the darkness?" Face asked.

"All sorts of stuff like evil fairies and little purple aliens." Murdock's eyes darted in every direction.

"I'm not sure which one of those is more outrageous. Anyway we're almost back to the van so stop worrying."

Murdock looked at Face with a questioning look "do you have any fears?"

"Everyone is afraid of something, Murdock."

"So what are you afraid of? I'm your best friend yet I don't know your fears."

Face thought for a minute. "I'll tell you as long as you don't tell Hannibal."

Murdock nodded.

"I don't like heights." Face said.

"Wait. You've flown in loads of planes and helicopters with me and you never seemed to mind." Murdock said with a confused look.

"When I'm on a plane I try to either not look out the windows or to look straight ahead so I can't notice the height. As for the helicopters, listening to you babble on about a TV character or singing keeps my mind off of it. Like in Nam."

Murdock smiled. "Those were some tough times."

Face stopped and looked him in the eyes. "I don't think I ever really thanked you for that. If it wasn't for you we'd all of gone mad." Face put one hand up to rub Murdock's cheek. "For a few minutes every day you made me forget that there was a war."

Murdock leant into the touch and closed his eyes. "I was just doing my job and keeping my boys happy in my company is part of it."

Face took a step closer. "Whatever the reason, thank you."

Murdock looked down and then Face realized what he had done and moved back.

"Um, look there's the van." Face tried to sound normal but just ended up sounding uncomfortable.

"Finally the Faceman and crazyman are back." B.A. said.

Murdock went to sit out of the side door of the van and Face stood next to him.

"B.A. what did you see?" Hannibal asked.

As B.A. and Hannibal went on talking about what they saw Murdock looked at Face and seen he looked like he was getting cold again. He grabbed Face by the hand and pulled him over so Faces back was against his chest. He started to rub Faces arms, trying to create heat. After a little while Face leant back so his body was totally against Murdock's and his head lying on his shoulder. Murdock wrapped his arms around him. Now it was more for personal enjoyment rather than heat.

"Alright. Face, Murdock what did ye find?" Hannibal asked turning his attention to the pair.

"I don't think you're going to get much information from the love birds." B.A. giggled.

"What are you talking about?" Face asked.

"Well look at yourself Lieutenant." Hannibal responded.

Face looked down and as much as he didn't want to move he didn't want to give Hannibal and B.A. any joking ideas.

"Did you find anything in the woods?" Hannibal asked again.

"Just trees, trees and more trees Colonel." Murdock answered.

"My decision is to set up camp for the night and in the morning set out for help." Hannibal said.

It was almost pitch dark out now. They found a clearing with two fallen trees to sit on so they each set up their own tents nearby and started a fire. Hannibal and B.A. sat on one tree and Murdock and Face sat on the other.

Face and Murdock were play fighting. Face kept trying to take Murdock's hat and Murdock kept messing up Faces hair. Both couldn't stop laughing.

Hannibal was used to reading peoples faces and he could plainly see how much Murdock and Face loved each other.

He decided to help the boys out a little.

"How about we play a game. Say truth or dare?" Hannibal asked. "B.A. you first."

"B.A. let out a growl so deep the bears in the woods probably thought he was one of them. "Truth."

"Are those real gold?" Hannibal asked.

"Of course they are sucker." B.A. answered offenedly.

"Murdock you're next." Hannibal said.

"Truth."

"Where did you get that plane from last week?" Hannibal asked.

Murdock gave his sly smile "I just found it."

"Face your turn."

"Dare." Face wasn't about to give up any of his scam secrets.

"I dare you to kiss Murdock." Hannibal smiled.

Murdock and Face looked at each other with shocked expressions.

"Can't I eat a bug or something?" Face asked hopefully.

"Nope. The dare is the kiss and for ten seconds." Hannibal wasn't budging.

Face turned towards Murdock and went in for the kiss. At first it was awkward. Neither not knowing what to do with their hands or heads. After a few seconds it got more comfortable and the kiss got deeper. Face put his hand on the back of Murdock's head and Murdock grabbed Face by the waist.

"Should we tell them it's been way longer than ten seconds?" B.A. asked.

Hannibal smiled "does it look like they want to be disturbed?"

B.A. just grunted his response.

The fire was almost completely gone and Murdock and Face finally came up for air.

"Didn't expect that to happen." Murdock breathlessly said.

"Me neither." Face said panting.

Face looked over to where Hannibal and B.A. were sitting and noticed it was empty. He looked at his watch and realized they had been kissing for an hour. Face got up to go to his tent while Murdock put out the remaining fire. Face was half way to his tent when he turned to ask Murdock a question.

"Since it's so dark and you're afraid of the dark do you want to stay in my tent?" Face didn't want to show how much he wanted to fall asleep in Murdock's arms.

"Ya, that would be great."

Murdock might have over exaggerated his fear a bit so he could be closer to Face but at least it worked.

When Face reached his tent he found a note attached to the opening and read it out loud.

*Good night boys. Keep the noise down.*

"How did he know we'd be in the same tent?"Murdock asked.

"It's Hannibal he knows everything. I think he set this up from the beginning." Face answered.


End file.
